Phineas, ferb, charlie, and lola go on a journey
by Garfieldlover123
Summary: Phineas, ferb, charlie, and lola go on a journey! How are they going to stop garfield and odie?


Can somebody direct us to the red house that has a cinamon apple pie on the window? Uh, the one next to the duck gnomes and man gnome. This doesn't feel red houseish. Hello? Uh oh. Rugrats.

Come on! Come on!

Rugrats at the size of rugrats!

Come on.

Is that 3 british kids and 1 american kid on a journey?

All right now, why are we being surronded here by you guys? You guys are all babies.

Finally, we can call the police!

Police? No, I don't need to be called by the police. I'm saving an animal. It's not a crime.

Hey, the police don't care. They can send you to jail.

Yay!

Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola! Coming through!

There's my friend, isabella!

Come on, isabella, we need to call the police.

Hey, back off! Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola, what are you guys doing here?

Besides defending our lives. Luca's chain is stuck, we got him out, he got back in the chain, and we're trying to look for his house.

Seems like you wanna get him out, huh? If only there was something I could do to help you guys out.

Isabella, I think you account, still? Remember? Going on a date with me, phineas?

Yeah, I do love dates. Sorry, rugrats, these guys are with me. You guys gotta roll. Go ahead.

Who wants for me to call someone a stupid baby?  
>Me, pick me!<p>

Maybe next time, babies. Good luck with the name calling and mean things and everything.

Don't push your luck, dumb guys.

Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola! Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola! You guys can't just be wandering around the city. There are dangers everywhere. And it's more dangerous for you, ferb, charlie and lola. These are the dangers. Potholes, subways, the popo, animal control, british control, and british control arrests only british people for only their british accents.

You think you can get us to luca's house?

If you want a date with me, then you've got a deal! But first, we gotta go on the down low.

Okay, how down low do we have to go?

Check.

Uh, isabella, this is more down low than I expected. It's so embarrasing that we have a box over our heads.

Okay, we're almost there. Now, when I give you the signal, you guys gotta cross the street.

All the way over there by the horizon?

Come on, phineas, ferb, charlie and lola!

Whoa! Are we dead?

Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola, don't move!

Don't move? Is there a problem?

Just wait for the walk signal.

Oh no! It's a stampede! Stampede! Stampede of the old nickelodeon characters! If we could just get away from this herd.

Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola! Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola, where are you guys? Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola, get down from there, guys!

No, we're not coming down. We're happy to live the rest of our lives up here. Thank you.

Are we there yet?

No.

Are we there yet?

No.

Are we there yet?

No.

Are we there yet?

No.

Are we there yet?

No.

Are we there yet?

Phineas, ferb, charlie and lola, relax. Look, we're here.

We're here now?

Per service, luca's house and his owners bought him a new pie on the window.

Man, garfield really was a pain with luca stealing that pie by tricking him.

You gotta go there. He's in his house because his owners put his chain on a table chair leg. Good luck, guys. I'll catch you guys later. I don't just brake into anyone's house like that.

Thanks a lot, isabella.

Oh yeah, hold on, guys!

What?

Watch out for garfield. You know, garfield, garfield.

Huh?

Garfield and odie, man!

Oh, that kind of garfield and odie.

Watch out for them!

Okay, we will try to watch out for them.

Okay, then, watch out for them, then!

We couldn't try to go back. We couldn't handle a stampede of the old cartoon network characters. Hey. We're in the vent. This is pretty outrageous and pretty dangerous. Uhh.

Okay, nobody's trying to get luca out of his chain.

Looks like we see somebody in his house vent.

Hmm. Guess we'll just turn on the EAC.

Pardon me, that wasn't our stomach all rombling, was it? Ah, there's a cool breeze. Whoa! Whoa! !

Wee. They're about to hit a side of his house vent.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahh! ! Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Uhh, our poor noses!

Luca. Luke. Lukester. Luca. This rescue thing is exhausting. When do we get to eat?

Hey, I'm over here, guys!

Oh my, it's luca!

Yeah, that's right, guys!

. We found you! We're so sorry about garfield and odie putting a muzzle on you. Look, we're going to get you out still, but, come on, garfield and odie can be really mean to you when they protect themselves, and they are stupid and ugly, but, we're still going to get you out, no matter what. You want to get out of that chain. And I kind of want you to attack garfield and odie, too. So, stay back! We almost got it.

Odie, let's go force him to have some marijuana and cocaine and make him hallucinate.

You think he wants to hallucinate?

Well, why don't you see for yourself, odie. Come on, luca, you're going to hallucinate by forcing you to drink marijuana and cocaine. Okay, luca, this will make you hallucinate because it's marijuana and cocaine.

Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Ha ha ha ha ha! Those drugs will make him forget all about getting me! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Marijuana and cocaine? Those drugs are illegal.

Oh gosh, you're hallucinating. Now, how long is he going to hallucinate?

Oh, 50 seconds!

Poor luca. Garfield and odie is making luca hallucinate by forcing him to have marijuana and cocaine. Hey, nobody forces luca to have illegal drugs except criminals! I'll be right behind you, luca. Shut up! Now we're really going to save luca! Aoooooooooooooooooooooogah! ...! Waaaaaa! Oh, it's 12:00 PM! Whoa! You know, I think we all had a nightmare like this once... ! Once again, our lives has been saved by a miracle of liver which protects you by anything that hurts or kills you.

I said marijuana and cocaine, not crack and cocaine.

Luca, here we come! Don't worry, fella! We'll rescue you!

Halt! Gotcha!

Whoa! Huh?

Well, what do we've got here. Looks like we got ourselves 3 british kids and 1 american kid, and the 5th british kid, no words.

Hey, police officer, there's an hallucinating animal happening by garfield and odie forcing him to drink marijuana and cocaine! We're trying to get luca out of his chain, police officer! Hey!

Welcome to my world, stupid starer.

We're going to call somebody about this.

You're going to get locked up for ferb not talking very much.

This is police brutality.

Who cares? Police don't care. We can arrest anyone we want to. Ferb not talking very much is illegal to us.

He does talk, he's just more of a man of an action and he's also laconic. This is abusive.

No, you're still getting locked up for ferb not talking very much.

This is abuse.

There you go, garfield eyes.

Huh? Why do we have to go in with him?

Because we don't care. Okay, now, lock her down. He's trying to escape.

Oh, this is insulting. You know people who don't talk very much are cooler. You're so dumb.

Settle down, guys.

Oh, you're so dumb...

You're still in there til' ferb talks.

You're so dumb and stupid and idiotic.

Because we're watching him.

This is all a terrible mistake! I was just trying to save an animal who's a doberman pinscher and a tabby cat and a dashhund dog forcing him to have marijuana and cocaine. We don't belong in here! We have owners. We're not orphans! Sweet jay o. Sweet jay. A ta ten to carry me ooooooooooooooooooooo!

Would you please be quiet? Guard! Guard! Oh, this horse radish is too much.

Marv! My friend!

I am your friend. But then a police officer came and took me in this wasted cell because of my british accent. All police officers are the same.

Well, not linda and lawrence and charlie and lola's parents. No way, they're no police officers anyway. They're parents, and they have no jobs.

And they might join in with the police group. Hello?

Yeah, not for long, marv.

Would you please stop lying? They wouldn't actually join the police, they've got no jobs that they're interested in.

No jobs that they're interested in?

Yeah, or else they'll be cruel to us. I hope they will never ever join the police, you know. Ha ha. But now, I'm in jail for 1 to 2 years. That's so long.

Well, this may hurt a little bit. But, I'm trying to rescue a doberman pinscher that a tabby cat and a dashhund torturing him, marv. Uh, garfield and odie are forcing him to drink marijuana and cocaine to make him hallucinate and forget about his remembering about attempting to rip them to shreds...

Wait a minute. Did I just hear that clearly? You're saying you guys are 3 british kids and 1 american kid that's trying to rescue a doberman pinscher that a tabby cat and a dashhund forcing him to have marijuana and cocaine to make him hallucinate?

It's true. We know. The drugs are illegal against nature. At first, he is a hound dog, but now he isn't because he really is a doberman pinscher, but, he's a doberman pinscher that acts like a hound dog.

You know, that is absolutely interesting.

Let me ask you a question, guys. What are you guys talking about?

How could you understand? He wants to get out of his chain. Oh, how long have I suffocated? Guards, can you get me more shoe laces, please?

Well, apparently, that is a police officer.

What's going on?

The police officer heard ferb talk. It looks like all of you guys are getting out of here and we still don't.

Finally, we can save luca from garfield and odie!

We're going to save luca, luca, luca, luca.

But, he's all the way at his house, anyway, still.

If you guys save him, he's going to be a free doberman pinscher hound dog.

What?

Do you want to save him?

Do we really have to save him from garfield and odie?

Yes! Because garfield and odie is forcing luca to drink marijuana and cocaine! Not crack and cocaine! We pressed the open button! Yay!

!

Calling for backup, calling for backup, you are no match for british control!

Okay, we're getting really dizzy now.

Your attention, please, the drug store is now having more drugs than usual.

Get some drugs! Get some drugs!

What kind of drugs would you want for the dog today? Marijuana, cocaine, or crack?

Marijuana and cocaine! I hate crack.

Beep! Beep! We're in the drug store! Beep! Beep! Going through a cocaine bag. Rowwwwowwwwwww!

Ahh! 3 british kids and 1 american kid!

Please wait up. No, you monsters! You monsters garfield and odie! We can't out run a car. Hey, it's like a speed up train set, only slower. Now, there's gotta be a speeder that makes us speed up. And this is where the speeder is! So, if our parents can do this, we can. Okay, we gotta find garfield and odie's car. Let's see what happens when we do this. We're sorry. We think they're going to garfield and odie's house instead of luca's house. A ha. Now let's see what happens when we do this. No, we don't care about 200 mph. I need to go beat them at their house. I just need to go at least 400 mph. Now we're at 300 mph. Gosh, it's 330 mph. Okay now, we're here at 400 mph! Now stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Yeah, okay now let's go back 100 mph, okay? We'll be in the car waiting for you, luca. Where are you, luca?

I'm right here!

We think we know who that is.

Yeah, I'm right here!

Okay, now you're out of your chain and you've stopped hallucinating, and the best of all, lucky for you, you didn't forget about attempting to rip garfield and odie to shreds, right, luca?

Right!

Now, let's get out of here.

You're attention please, the drug store is now closing.

Hey, you can't leave without your crack!

Well, I don't care about crack. I care about marijuana and cocaine! Darn you!  
>Please, we've been doing this running thing all day. We're... We're... We're safe now. Well, if it isn't garfield and odie.<p>

Going somewhere, luca?

But, we'd love to drink marijuana and cocaine, though, but, we need to go someplace.

Nope, you guys are so darn aren't!

Come on, let's go and beat it! Uhh, the skunk tail bag again! We hope you don't force us to drink marijuana.

You think you could just run away from garfield and odie?

Oh, why would force luca to drink marijuana and cocaine?

Because I want him to forget all about attempting to rip us to shreds. And let's see how you like it by hallucinating for 200 seconds by 200 sips of marijuana and cocaine.

Garfield and odie, get your hands off of luca! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh. Hey, lotta, what's up?

Good to see you, guys.

We're here to help.

Marv and lotta? How did you escape jail?

By bending the bars of the cell and pressing the open button.

Ohhhhh! Ohh!

Okay, okay. Rugrats! Ahhhhhhh! Uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh!

Okay, now, people, here's the deal. Marv, beat up garfield and odie like you never beat up anybody before. Lotta, beat garfield and odie up with a gun and don't shoot them. And rugrats, let's see if you can force garfield and odie to drink marijuana and cocaine to hallucinate. Marv, lotta and rugrats, it's showtime! Okay, now, you just got a injury from the gun! Yeah, thanks a lot, guys. Better split before british control and the police gets here to arrest you guys all.

Yeah, see you later, phineas, ferb, charlie and lola.

Yeah, that's nice.

Luca, would you mind sharing the marijuana, please?

Okay.

Every drug makes you hallucinate, garfield and odie.

Nice guys!

Let's see what you wanna hallucinate with marijuana in your mouth.

!

Let me tell you something, garfield and odie. To you guys, luca may be just a doberman pinscher hound dog, but to me...

Yeah, and me too!

...He's all that much more. He likes us. Luca, give garfield and odie some marijuana and cocaine. Maybe he'll hallucinate spongebob.

! Uhh.

Strong finish, buddy.

Halt! This is the police!

We're sorry for forcing luca to drink marijuana and cocaine to make him hallucinate.

You guys are going to jail for forcing luca to have marijuana and cocaine to make him hallucinate.

Hey, at least he didn't use marijuana and cocaine and crack.

Come here! You saved luca! Now, let's go arrest garfield and odie.

Your attention please, now that garfield and odie are in jail, what do you've got, claire?

Well, it turns out that a cat and a dog was against all this trouble here.

A cat and a dog? What is this?

And these are the cat and the dog in the police car.

Hey, it's garfield and odie! They're going for a ride in a police car! Nooooooooooooooooo!

And this was saved from 3 british kids and 1 american kid that never shuts up.

Hey, darn you, guys! Darn you guys all to heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck!

Please stop taunting us.

Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck!

I really miss garfield and odie. Darn you guys all to heck!

Epilogue...

Hey, what are you guys looking at?

Nothing. Just looking for some company.

Keep walking, dummies. We miss garfield and odie because we're nermal and arlene.

What's going on?

Garfield and odie are in jail thanks to you guys. We really miss him and it's all your faults.

Wait a minute. All they did was force luca to have marijuana and cocaine to make him hallucinate.

And to do it you guys cast garfield and odie out into the cold, cruel jail?

We saw on the news garfield and odie got arrested by some police officers.

Oh, I don't believe you guys. Garfield and odie saved him. You guys are so dumb. No offense, luca.

Uh, what?

You guys can't blame us for that.

Who cares? Garfield and odie are in jail for 10 years according to the news!

Yeah, they're going to be in there for the rest of their lives, when they're 20.

Huh? Well, that's a little false. Well, they are in jail for 10 years which is the rest of their lives, but, uh, they're in jail for forcing luca to drink marijuana and cocaine to make him hallucinate anyway.

The end


End file.
